Demon vs Wind! Lynterria's Debut!
Wind Dancer A young girl in Chinese garb was walking through a forest, a fan in her grip and a smile on her face. She was in an exceptionally good mood today, due to a feeling that immense fun was on the horizon. Nori Haruo grunted as he walked through the forest. All of this was getting too much for him to handle. He had no idea if any other Hell-Hunters were actually going on missions, but from his perspective, he was doing all the work. Grumbling to himself, he was perplexed by his new mission. "Recruitment..." he grumbled to himself. The girl, Lynterria Mokoto, breathed in the oxygen rich air. "There's a high spiritual pressure here." She said to herself, her grin becoming wider. A frown came across the man's lips. If he did happen to find anyone, it wasn't as if they'd willingly agree to come with him to hell, to make a deal with it's ruler. He would have to restrain them and drag them there. Then again, there was nothing keeping him from just doing nothing and say he hadn't found anybody. Lynterria looked around. The spiritual power was close, but it felt off when compared to a Shinigami's. She started moving faster, and a figure appeared before her in the distance. "Huh..?" Nori mumbled. Great. Someone was actually approaching him. Sighing, he allowed himself to continue foward, moving to obviously meet the being that was approaching him at such high speeds. This was going to be dull. Or boring. Or both. Most likely both. Lynterria skidded to a stop, right in front Nori. "Hm? So it was a boy." "Hm? So it was a girl." Nori repeated, not bothering to introduce himself or comment or anything. This girl looked pretty... But annoying. The ever-curious look on her face bothered the Hell out of him. Lynterria moved close to him, looking at his face. "Tell me something. What exactly are you?" She asked curiously. "You have odd spiritual pressure." As the girl moved closer, Nori moved back. "Why should I tell you anything? You should learn manners, and not to be so rude with your obnoxious questions." he retorted. He was right! She was annoying. "C'mon, tell me." She pestered, smiling sweetly. Nori faltered. "It's close to a vizard." he explained, refusing to reveal more. Maybe if she had sex with him he would. Nori snickered at the thought. "Close to a Vizard?" She said, thinking for a moment. "That's not very specific. You reiatsu doesn't feel very Vizard-like either." Nori facepalmed himself. "Let me refrase that... I'm similar to a Vizard." he stated sternly, looking down on her. She was at least of foot smaller than he was. Maybe he could stomp on her; squish her like a bug, and leave. He really didn't want to do anything today. "Still not specific." She said. "Whatever you are has to have a name." "Doesn't mean I have to tell you." he rebuttled. The girl was blunt. "Yes it does." She said, grinning toothily. "When I want something, I get it and I want to know what you are." Nori couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated. Still, it wasn't enough to keep him from being stubborn. "You can try to get the information out of me, but you're not going to. I have no intentions of interacting with you in any way, shape, or form for any longer. Goodbye." he growled, burning up and disapearing using Kogeru. He appeared back up in a tree, about twenty yards away from the girl, hidden by the thick leaves and many branches. Though it was a pain in the ass, he stopped the flow of his spiritual energy outwards, preventing the girl from sensing him. Finally, he closed his eyes. Maybe he'd get some sleep. Lynterria huffed. "Hiding from me?" She whined. "Not happening." She clicked her fan open, and wind began to swirl around it. She spun in a full circle, sending cutting blasts of wind everywhere, and they cut straight through the trees. "What the fuck..?" Nori's sleep had been disturbed by his tree... crashing to the ground, sending him toppling out of it. He scowled at the girl. Unsheathing his zanpakuto, he used Kogeru once again, this time getting behind her and swinging Nasuka. If it hit, he'd behead her. She thrust her arm up, catching the blade behind her in her bare hand and throwing Nori down onto the ground. "Attacking a woman without introducing yourself." She smiled childishly. "If you wanna fight, let's go. But what's your name?" "What the fuck are you talking about?! You're the one who attacked me for no reason!" he exploded, now irritated by everything about the girl. "I'm telling you absolutely shit; if you want my name, or anything, you're not going to fucking get it." Nori kicked the girl with his foot, making her move backwards and allowing him to perform a backwards summersault; putting him in a sitting position. "I didn't attack you." She said smiling. "I attacked the trees. You just happened to be in the way. And that could have been avoided if you hadn't run away." "Didn't attack me, my ass..." he grumbled. "What do I get if I tell you?" "Nothing." Lynterria replied. "It never kills to answer questions." She extended a hand, and a briefcase appeared. "Sure you don't wanna answer me?" Nori's eyes widened slightly. A briefcase? He ignored it. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure." he responded readily. "Then it's your funeral." She smiled prettily. The briefcase opened, and a straw doll eerily arose, and Nori was frozen in a pose similar to a crucifix. She took out a large stake. "Get ready sweetie." She said, and thrust stake into the doll's left arm. Nori seethed in pain and anger. What a bitch. Couldn't she at least put him into a more comfortable position? Like sitting down or something? It was weird standing here with his arms outstretched. Lynterria lifted another stake and plunged it into the right arm. "What are you?" She asked again. "An Arrancar." he lied, nearly vomiting from the pain. "You're not an Arrancar." Lynterria said, looking disappointed. She stabbed the doll's chest, exactly where the heart would be. Nori twitched violently, then stopped moving all together. This was getting to be too much for him. "I'm part Demon..." he mumbled. It sounded ridiculous; she wouldn't believe him anyway. She smiled. "See? It was that simple." The briefcase, doll, and stakes faded. Lynterria's appearance changed. She looked younger. Nori dropped to his knees for a moment, then vomited all over the ground. He didn't even care that the pool that was steadily collecting on the floor was growing large enough, and would soon reach his hands. "C'mon, I still wanna fight!" Nori ripped his sheathed Zanpakuto off of his back. "Weed out, Nasuka." he growled, taking the initiative and slamming it into the ground. Immediatetly, every single tree in the forest began to move and surround Lynterria. Soon, then would completely surround and crush her alive. And he would giggle. It would be fun to watch! "Trees?" Lynterria pouted. "Couldn't bring out something more interesting to fight lil 'ol me?" Nori's pupils dialated. She was pissing him off. "Tanpopo." he stated again, as the trees surrounding her sprouted hundreds of Dandelions. Each one gave of it's hundreds of seeds, and they all floated lazily towards Lynterria, creating what looked like a large, fluffy cloud. She sighed. "Hado 33, Hiwa." She murmured and a wall of fire erupted around her, spiraling and burning whatever came in contact with it. Nori grunted in unsatisfaction. She had gotten past Tanpopo. Too many people were doing that lately. Ugh... What was it again.. uhm... Oh! Nori reached an eppifany. "Terminalia elliptica." he stated, that specific tree popping up near Lynterria. A large, branch like growth sprouting out of it's side, it easily broke through the wall of fire with this 'arm' and slammed Lynterria through the other side. "Owie!" She cried, as the tree sent her flying. She caught herself on the air and jumped higher. "Hado number 78! Hyōga Seiran!" She cried, sending a massive amount of ice towards the trees. "Pfft." Nori scoffed. Because he hadn't accounted for ice as well. Immediately, a nearly-impenetrable wall of pine-trees popped in front of Nori and the rest of the forest, shielding it from any actual harm that could be caused by the ice. "No fair no fair no fair!" Ignoring the fact that Aha had neglected to write anything more than a quote, and subsequently breaking the fourth wall, Nori frowned in response. "What?" he asked, obviously annoyed by the girl's whining. She didn't reply as she landed on the ground. "Alright...I froze those pine trees by pure accident, but those flame resistant ones are still on the prowl. What fun this will be..!" She extended both hands and pointed them at the frozen shield and the trees behind it. "HADO 88, HIRYUGEKIZOKISHINTENRAIHO!!!! She cried, expelling a huge, blue blast of energy at the tree army. Nori sighed, easily moving out of the way of the blast using Kogeru. It was funny; the girls seemed to be under the impression that she was fighting trees, and not Nori himself. Obviously not perturbed at all by the shockwave caused by the blast, Nori appeared above Lynterria, swinging down on her head. If he rendered her unconcious, maybe he'd be able to leave! She caught the staff, the barbs pressing into her skin. "I'm good at detecting Spiritual Pressure you know." She said, throwing Nori into one of his own trees. "And my skin is as hard as an Arrancar's. You won't be getting past me easily." She smiled. "I'll let you leave if you can cut into me." "Really now?" Nori's spiritual power increased exponentially, flattening the grass around him and effectively creating a crater by the mere pressure of it all. Small amounts of dirt, rocks, and debree were blown away from his position, and wind began to whip around him in a whirlwind. Finally, Nori disapeared... And reappeared, with Nasuka lunging for Lynterria's chest, aiming to impale it completely. Backed by the entirety of his spiritual power... It would be next to impossible for it not to pierce directly through her body. She jumped, clinging onto the staff, as the barbs pierced her hand. "So you can make yourself stronger." She said, smiling as if she was having the greatest fun in the world. "You can't actually cut into my hand." She clicked open her fan again as she released her hold on the staff. Her fan began to crackle. "Come forth from the void, O Thunder, and cut down my enemy! Hado number 85, Amahi!" She cried, sweeping her fan through the air and releasing a fang-shaped blast of blue reiatsu at Nori. Nori, displaying his montrous strength, simply flicked the staff in one direction, causing Lynterria to fly there and ruin her aim. "I pierced your hand. Let me go." he ordered sternly. This was getting boring. She looked at her hand, and saw the blood oozing. She had not felt the cut. "Oh. It seems you did." She sulked. There went her fun. "Fine, you can go. But what is your name anyway?" Nori was slightly surprised the girl wasn't going to keep attacking him regardless. "Nori Haruo." he said dully, sealing Nasuka and sheathing it on his back. "What is yours." he demanded. "Lynterria Mokoto." She said sweetly. She clicked her fan closed and vanished on the wind. "Maybe I'll see you again.." Her voice echoed throughout the area. "In Hell, bitch." Nori retorted, biting his own tongue off. He stood there for a moment, blood spewing out of him mouth in incomprehensible amounts, before finally collapsing to the ground below, dead. His corpse ignited within seconds before finally disintegrating completely into ashes, which were promptly picked up by the same wind and scattered throughout the forest. Fertilizer as a prize for helping him in the battle. The End